Wer ist JKRs mysteriöser Half Blood Prince?
by Chalebh
Summary: Es gibt viele Spekulationen darüber, wer Joanne Rowlings Half Blood Prince sein könnte. Lest und findet heraus, wer es meiner Ansicht nach sein könnte.


**

* * *

**

**Gedanken und Überlegungen zum 6. Band von Harry Potter**

**Wer ist der _Half Blood Prince_?**

* * *

Nun ist es also amtlich. Der Titel des sechsten Bandes wird _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_ heißen. Zwar hat der Carlsen Verlag verlautbaren lassen, dass der deutsche Titel erst festgelegt wird, wenn das Buch vorliegt, doch ich habe bereits einige Artikel in Zeitungen und im Internet gelesen, in denen der deutsche Buchtitel mit _Harry Potter und der Halbblut-Prinz_ angegeben wurde (was, wie erwähnt, nicht vom Carlsen Verlag stammt). Diese (falsche?) Übersetzung und die Spekulationen darüber, wer denn dieser _Half Blood Prince_ ist, reizen mich, mich ebenfalls diesem Thema zu widmen.

Das englische Wort _prince_ und die deutsche Übersetzung _Prinz_ sind zumindest hin und wieder so genannte _false friends_ (falsche Freunde). Denn das englische _prince_ entspricht nicht nur dem deutschen _Prinz_, sondern kann auch _Fürst_ bedeuten. Dieser Übersetzungsfehler wird sehr häufig gemacht. (So lautet die korrekte Übersetzung des Titels des englischen Thronfolgers nicht _Prinz von Wales_ sondern _Fürst von Wales_, aber das nur so nebenbei.)

Ich tendiere aus verschiedenen Gründen eher zum deutschen Buchtitel _Harry Potter und der Halbblut-Fürst_. Weshalb, das versuche ich im Folgenden ebenfalls zu erklären.

Es wird und wurde viel über die Identität des _Half Blood Prince_ spekuliert, deshalb möchte ich, bevor ich meine Theorie entwickle, die bekannten und belegten Fakten zusammenfassen.

Was wissen wir also? Was ist aus den fünf bereits veröffentlichten Büchern bekannt? Welche Aussagen über den sechsten Band und die Charaktere macht Joanne Rowling auf ihrer Webseite?

In Ms Rowlings Universum unterscheidet man zwischen _pure bloods_ (Reinblüter), _half bloods_ (Halbblüter) und _Muggel_. Während der erste und der letzte Begriff leicht zu definieren sind, ist die Definition des Begriffs _half blood_ etwas schwieriger. Daher das leichte zuerst.

_Muggel_ sind nicht magische Menschen. Dazu zählen Hermines Eltern und auch Hermine selbst. In Joanne Rowlings Terminologie ist Hermine eine muggelstämmige Hexe, also ist sie weder ein _pure blood_ noch ein _half blood_.

_Pure bloods_ sind Zauberer, in deren Ahnenreihe kein einziger Muggel zu finden ist (oder die Verwandtschaft mit einem Muggel so viele Generationen zurückliegt, dass sie nicht mehr zählt). Als Beispiel kann für diesen Begriff die Familie Malfoy dienen.

Von diesen beiden Definitionen ausgehend sind _half bloods_ damit alle anderen magischen Menschen, die in der näheren Verwandtschaft (Eltern, Großeltern, vielleicht auch Urgroßeltern) eine(n) oder mehrere Muggel aufweisen, während alle anderen Hexen oder Zauberer sind. Harry Potter ist damit ein typischer _half blood_, da seine Großeltern mütterlicherseits Muggel waren und seine Mutter Lily eine muggelstämmige war.

Joanne Rowling hat auf ihrer Webseite klargestellt, dass mit dem _Half Blood Prince_ weder Harry selbst (wäre ja auch ein blöder Titel: Harry Potter und _Harry Potter_) noch Voldemort (und damit auch nicht Tom Riddle) gemeint sind.

Unabhängig von der Übersetzung des Begriffes _prince_ handelt es sich eindeutig um die männliche Form, daher sind leider alle weiblichen Personen des Harry Potter Universums außen vor.

Der Handlungsstrang in dem der _Half Blood Prince_ auftaucht ist ein wichtiger Teil, wenn auch nicht der einzige Handlungsstrang, im sechsten Band.

Die Familie Weasley gehört zu den alten Zaubererfamilien. Diese Aussage, denke ich, in Kombination mit der Unterhaltung, die Sirius und Harry in Grimmauld Place haben, kann man getrost mit _pure blood_ gleichsetzen und damit kann ein männliches Mitglied der Familie ebenfalls nicht der _Half Blood Prince_ sein.

Gleiches gilt für die Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy. Wahrscheinlich würde Lucius jeden, der auch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde daran denkt, er oder sein Sohn könnte ein _half blood_ sein, ins Nirgendwo hexen.

Soweit also die Fakten. Darauf aufbauend möchte ich meine Theorie über die Identität des _Half Blood Prince_ entwickeln.

Das einzige Buch, das bisher neben Harry Potter eine weitere Person im Titel hatte, ist _Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban_. Und dieser Person, Sirius Black, kam im dritten Band eine tragende Rolle zu. Daraus schließe ich, dass auch dem _Half Blood Prince_ im sechsten Band eine solche tragende Rolle zukommen wird, da dieser Handlungsstrang den wichtigsten Teil des sechsten Buches einnimmt.

Doch wer ist diese Person? Wer verbirgt sich dahinter?

Hierfür gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten.

**Die erste Möglichkeit ist: Joanne Rowling führt einen neuen Charakter ein. **

Bisher waren neue Charaktere, die Ms Rowling in den fünf Bänden eingeführt hat und die eine wichtige Rolle spielten, auf die Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beschränkt. Einzige Ausnahme bildete Sirius Black, dem kam allerdings als Harrys Patenonkel eine besondere Rolle zu. Auch wenn ich die Beschreibung seines Todes im fünften Band sehr mysteriös finde und sein Ableben Fragen aufwirft, glaube ich nicht, dass Joanne Rowling ihn wieder zum Leben erweckt und ihm dann die Rolle des _Half Blood Prince_ zuschiebt. Das wäre albern und entspräche nicht ihrem Stil.

Daher konzentriere ich mich auf die Position des Verteidigungs-Lehrers. Da die Stelle nach Umbridges Ausflug in den verbotenen Wald wieder vakant ist, muss Rowling definitiv dort einen neuen Charakter einführen.

Doch wird sie diesen neuen Lehrer zu einem so starken Charakter entwickeln? Die Antwort hierauf geben meiner Meinung nach die anderen Lehrer, die diese Position bisher inne gehabt haben.

Abgesehen von Remus Lupin (wobei seine Rolle im dritten Band im Zusammenhang mit Sirius Black zu sehen ist) kann man alle Lehrer bisher als „Reinfälle"bezeichnen.

Quirrell war besessen von Voldemort und starb bei dem Versuch, den Stein der Weisen zu erlangen. Gilderoy Lockhart weiß nicht mehr, wer er ist, und befindet sich bis auf weiteres in der geschlossenen Abteilung von St. Mungos. Moody war nicht Moody und Umbridge war... eben Umbridge.

Sollte Joanne Rowling also wirklich im sechsten Band damit brechen und einen starken Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kreieren? Ich glaube nicht.

Genauso wenig glaube ich, daß Ms Rowling einer vollkommen unbekannten Person, die sie bisher überhaupt nicht erwähnt hat, eine solche Hauptrolle zugesteht. Selbst Sirius Black hat sie bereits im ersten Band mit einem Nebensatz erwähnt (Ihm gehörte das Motorrad, das Hagrid fuhr.). Außerdem steht die Geschichte um Harry Potter mit dem sechsten Band (leider) kurz vor dem Ende und für maximal zwei Bände eine neue und ausgeprägte Figur einzuführen erscheint mir unökonomisch.

Außerdem ist da noch die Aussage, dass dieser Buchtitel (und der dazugehörige Handlungsstrang) ursprünglich schon für den zweiten Band geplant war. In meinen Augen auch ein Zeichen dafür, dass es kein neuer, unbekannter Charakter sein wird, der sich als _Half Blood Prince_ entpuppt.

Die Möglichkeit einer neuen Figur, so glaube ich, kann man damit als unwahrscheinlich zu den Akten legen.

**Damit kommen wir zur zweiten Möglichkeit: Joanne Rowling baut eine bekannte Figur aus. **

Doch welche Figur könnte dies sein?

Sicherlich keine, deren Namen in den ersten fünf Bänden irgendwann mal nebenher erwähnt wurde. Zwar hat Ms. Rowling bisher ein Faible für solche Nebenrollen (z. B. Arabella Figg) gezeigt, aber die Geschichte ist in meinen Augen zu weit fortgeschritten, als dass ein solcher Kniff im sechsten Band noch ohne größere Erklärungen möglich ist.

Welche bekannten Figuren könnten sich also für den _Half Blood Prince_ eignen?

Nimmt man die erste Übersetzung des Buchtitels, nämlich _Harry Potter und der Halbblut-Prinz,_ dann drängen sich einem sofort die Klassenkameraden Harry Potters auf. Daher möchte ich diejenigen, die bisher einen größeren Anteil an der Geschichte hatten, näher betrachten.

Da wären Colin und Dennis Creevey. Doch sie haben Muggeleltern und sind damit also keine Kandidaten.

Als nächsten drängen sich mir Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnegan auf. Finnegans Mutter ist eine Hexe, wie er einmal erzählte. Aber trotz aller Gleichberechtigung in der Muggelwelt halte ich die von Joanne Rowling entworfene magische Welt für konservativ (im positiven Sinn) und damit eine Vererbung eines Titels von Mutter auf Sohn für unwahrscheinlich. Bei Dean Thomas liegt die Situation noch einmal anders. Wie man auf Joanne Rowlings Webseite lesen kann, hat sie für ihn eine Vita entwickelt (Der leibliche Vater war ein Zauberer), die sie jedoch zugunsten von Nevilles Entwicklung aufgegeben hat. Damit fällt auch Dean aus dem Kandidatenkreis heraus, denn sonst müsste Joanne Rowling Deans familiären Hintergrund wieder in die Handlung einflechten und weshalb hätte sie die Informationen dann herausnehmen sollen? Das wäre unlogisch.

Wäre Neville Longbottom ein Kandidat? Nein. Er fällt ebenfalls aus dem Kreis heraus, denn Dumbledore erwähnt im fünften Band gegenüber Harry, das Neville ein _pure blood_ ist.

Die Figuren der anderen Schüler halte ich für zu wenig eingeführt, als dass sie sich als Halbblut-Prinz entwickeln könnten. Obwohl Joanne Rowling beim Edinburgh Book Festival bestätigt hat, dass die Leser mehr von Blaise Zabini, einem Slytherin-Schüler, sehen werden.

Offen gestanden passt mir diese Aussage nicht so ganz, denn sie macht ihn zu einem heißen Anwärter auf die „Position"des _Half Blood Prince_. Aber ich glaube, berücksichtigt man das, was ich bereits ausgeführt habe, und Ms Rowlings Aussage, dass es im zweiten Band zu früh zu viele Informationen enthüllt hätte, wird sich diese Spur als falsch erweisen. Außerdem wäre es in meinen Augen dem Fortgang der Geschichte nicht dienlich.

Bleiben also die Erwachsenen. Nimmt man die zweite deutsche Übersetzungssmöglichkeit von _prince_, nämlich _Fürst_, dann scheint mir diese Richtung durchaus viel versprechend.

Da wären zum einen die männlichen Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens: Mudungus Fletcher, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, Alastor Moody und Kingsley Shaklebolt. Nimmt man die Beschreibung dieser Personen als Grundlage für eine Entscheidung, dann kommt wohl nur Kingsley Shaklebolt in Frage. Doch auch er bleibt, auch wenn er etwas detaillierterer beschrieben wird als die anderen, zu unbestimmt als das Rowling ihn meiner Meinung nach zu dem Halbblut-Fürsten aufbauen wird. Auch gilt für diese Charaktere, dass sie in meinen Augen zu wenig eingeführt sind.

Die Gegenspieler der Ordensmitglieder sind die Todesser: Pettigrew, Nott, Rockwood, Lestrange usw. Doch was in meinen Augen gegen einen dieser Todesser als Halbblut-Fürsten spricht, ist die Rolle, die die bisher in den Buchtitel genannten Dinge für Harry Potter bzw. die Geschichte hatten. Die Todesser sind kaum und wenn, zu negativ, beschrieben, als dass eine positive und unterstützende Funktion für Harry logisch erscheint. Außerdem: Warum sollte Joanne Rowling einen negativen und bösen Halbblut-Fürsten schaffen, wenn doch Lord Voldemort als Erzfeind da ist?

Die Weasleys, Malfoys und Sirius Black sind aus den am Anfang genannten Gründen keine Kandidaten.

Auch, so denke ich, kann man Hagrid und Dumbledore ausschließen, da ihre Charaktere im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Figuren bereits zu klar umrissen sind und mir die ihnen in den Büchern zukommenden Rollen - so wie sie jetzt angelegt sind - für die weitere Geschichte notwendig erscheinen.

Bleiben also nur noch zwei wichtige Figuren, deren Charaktere dem Leser zwar ausreichend bekannt sind, aber die in ihrer Bedeutung für Harry noch nicht so stark festgelegt sind. Es sind Remus Lupin und Severus Snape.

Bei Remus Lupin fällt auf, daß sich seine Rolle im fünften Band verändert. Während er im dritten Buch vor allem als Verbindung Harrys zu Sirius Black fungierte, stellt er nun einen ruhenden Pol dar - und er ist die Verbindung zwischen Harry und Severus Snape. Damit hätte Lupin durchaus das Potential der Halbblut-Fürst zu sein. Aber...

Joanne Rowling hat ihm, so meine ich, eine andere Rolle zugedacht. Ein Fürst zu sein bedeutet, eine gewisse Aura zu verströmen. So wie Rowling Lupins Erscheinung beschreibt, und das ist nicht nur auf die Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf ist, zurückzuführen, wirkt er mehr wie ein „Ritter von der traurigen Gestalt". Zudem ist das Ansehen eines Werwolfes in der magischen Gemeinschaft zu schlecht, als dass Lupin den Einfluss, die der Figur des _Half Blood Prince_ zukommen zu scheint, voll entfalten könnte. Hierin liegt der Grund weshalb ich nicht glaube, dass er es ist.

Damit käme ich dann zu Severus Snape, Zaubertränkelehrer und Berufsekel. Könnte er sich als der gesuchte Halbblut-Fürst entpuppen?

Ich erinnere mich an einen Bericht mit dem Titel „Alan weiß Bescheid". Darin hieß es, daß Joanne Rowling Alan Rickman erzählt hat, wie sich der Charakter von Severus Snape weiterentwickelt. Zudem ist da noch die Diskrepanz zwischen dem Severus in den Büchern und im Film. Doch bevor ich mich hier in weiteren Spekulationen ergehe, möchte ich die Dinge, die über Snape bekannt sind, zusammenstellen.

Er ist ein ehemaliger Slytherin-Schüler und jetzt Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

Er unterrichtet seit 14 Jahre Zaubertränke, auch wenn er sich ursprünglich für die Stelle des Lehrers für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beworben hatte.

Er ist ein ehemaliger Todesser, der für den Phönix-Orden spioniert.

Über Snapes Herkunft schreibt Rowling nicht allzu viel. Aufgrund des Denkariums wissen wir, dass er eine unglückliche Kindheit hatte. Außerdem muss er ein sehr talentierter Zauberer sein. Er ist gut in Legilimentik, kannte, als er nach Hogwarts kam, mehr Flüche als die Hälfte der Schüler im siebten Jahr, ist gut im Duellieren und liebt logische Rätsel.

Die weiteren Beschreibungen, die Joanne Rowling über den Zaubertränkelehrer abliefert, beziehen sich mehr auf Snapes Charakter und Aussehen. Sie sind aber nicht dazu geeignet Aufschluss zu geben, ob er der Halbblut-Fürst sein könnte.

Severus Snape entpuppt sich bei genauerer Betrachtung als der große Unbekannte.

Ein Punkt, der bei erster Betrachtung gegen die Überlegung, dass Severus Snape der _Half Blood Prince_ ist, spricht, ist die Tatsache, dass Snape ein Slytherin ist. Doch Tom Riddle war auch in Slytherin und ist ein _half blood_. Das ist somit kein Ausschlussgrund.

Zweites Argument, das gegen diese These spricht, ist seine Freundschaft mit Lucius Malfoy, der sich definitiv nicht mit „Unwürdigen" abgeben würde (falls es ihm keine Vorteile brächte). Doch ist das wirklich eine Freundschaft? Die beiden sind nicht zusammen zur Schule gegangen, daher kann man eine Schulfreundschaft ausschließen. Auch erwähnt Joanne Rowling nie explizit, dass die beiden befreundet sind. Die Interpretation dieser Beziehung als Freundschaft stammt von den Lesern, nicht von Ms Rowling.

Das letzte Argument ist die Tatsache, dass Severus Snape ein Todesser ist bzw. war. Der Schluss, dass ein Todesser auch ein _pure blood_ sein muss, stammt ebenfalls von den Lesern.

Joanne Rowling hat beim Edinburgh Book Festival auf die Frage, ob Snape ein _pure blood_ Zauberer ist, nur indirekt geantwortet. Sie hat lediglich klar gestellt, daß er kein muggelstämmiger Zauberer ist, da diese nur unter ganz besonderen Umständen in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen würden.

Es könnte also möglich sein.

Aber wenn Snape ein _half blood_ ist, warum lehnen ihn dann die anderen Todesser und Lucius Malfoy nicht ab, wie sie es mit den muggelstämmigen Magiern und anderen _half bloods_ tun?

Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, halte ich die magische Welt Joanne Rowlings für konservativ. Zudem impliziert der Fürstentitel, dass die Familie, deren Oberhaupt einen solchen Titel führt, einen hohen Einfluss innerhalb der magischen Welt haben muss. Der Halbblut-Fürst ist somit zu einflussreich und wichtig, als dass man ihn ausschließe würde.

Dieser Einfluss ist es auch, der die Mesalliance zwischen einem _pure blood_ und einer Muggel kaum ins Gewicht fallen läßt. Dies wäre auch eine Erklärung für Snapes schreckliche Kindheit. Als die Liebe des Vaters zu seiner muggelstämmigen Frau vorbei war, wog ihre Herkunft umso stärker.

Snapes Position ist aufgrund der Stellung des Vaters wichtig genug, dass er nicht als Todesser angeklagt wird. Sie ist einflussreich genug, dass ihn Voldemort auch jetzt noch in seinen Reihen duldet.

Und dann sind da noch Joanne Rowlings Aussagen, dass sie gerne über Snape schreibt (auch wenn sie ihn nicht unbedingt treffen möchte) und dass sie diese Figur als ein Geschenk betrachtet. Wenn man den bisherigen Anteil, den Severus Snape an der Geschichte hat, dazu ins Verhältnis setzt, kommt er sehr schlecht weg.

Was gäbe es damit besseres, als dass Severus Snape sich als Joanne Rowlings _Half Blood Prince_ entpuppt.

So nun kennt ihr meine These und es würde mich interessieren, was ihr davon haltet. War hier der Wunsch Vater des Gedankens oder liege ich mit meiner Spekulation im Rahmen der Möglichkeit? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich eure Gedanken dazu bald in einer Review lesen könnte.

20.08.2004 Chalebh

Nachsatz: Es wird viel darüber spekuliert, ob sich der Textauszug aus Band 6, der vor kurzer Zeit auf der Web-Site von Joanne Rowling zu sehen war, vielleicht auf den _Half Blood Prince_ bezieht. Darin heißt es nämlich: „Er sah eher wie ein alter Löwe aus. Es befanden sich graue Strähnen in seiner hellbraunen Haarmähne und seinen buschigen Augenbrauen; er besaß wache gelbliche Augen hinter einer Brille mit Metallgestell, und eine gewisse feingliedrige, raumgreifende Eleganz, obwohl er einen leicht hinkenden Gang hatte."

Ich glaube, Joanne Rowling hat hier eine falsche Fährte ausgelegt. Die Beschreibung passt auf keinen bisher eingeführten Charakter und eine vollkommen neue Figur halte ich - wie bereits ausgeführt - für äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem, würde Ms Rowling wirklich so weit gehen und Details über den _Half Blood Prince_ vorab veröffentlichen? Wenn wir Glück haben, erfahren wir es vielleicht im Frühsommer 2005.

09.09.2004 Chalebh


End file.
